Today, perhaps more than ever in the history of the United States, businessmen and householders are alike experiencing property loss, property destruction, fear of personal injury and person injury through unauthorized entry of intruders into buildings.
It is significant that at the same time, more types of protective bars and other barriers are conveniently available than ever before, but that people are reluctant to install them for fear of making their places of business and homes appear to have jail windows.
A good example of a window guard suitable for interior installation is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,729 issued to G. S. Watters, Mar. 11, 1950 for Securing Device. This guard has an array of spaced rods held by horizontal bars and has a hinged end rod of the array of rods at one side and an end rod of the array of rods that slides out when unlocked, or otherwise released to permit the unit to hinge open, at the other side.
Reasons why such security guards are not used may include that they give a threatened atmosphere to the space guarded, that they have a crude, cold appearance, that they are typically of steel installed at cold parts of spaces and "sweat" by moisture condensation from room air, and drip and rust, that they need frequent painting and are hard to paint, and that they don't match any interior decoration scheme of home or business.
Plastic encasement of parts of metal window units has been proposed but such does not impart the warmth of appearance and feel needed to disguise the true nature of barred provisions protecting windows and doors.